


A:TLA - Los sueños de Hina

by LazySetmis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang take care of your fucking bison, Ba Sing Se, Bad Writing, Bad things happen if you talk about war in Ba Sing Se, Dai Li fights spirits for Ba Sing Se, Earth Nation, Episode: s02e12 The Serpent's Pass | References, Español | Spanish, Everything is mainly subjective, Fire Nation War Crimes, Gen, Headcanon Dai Li (Avatar), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not much is said directly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, References to people who see and deal with spirits, Scare my poor girl with the curse of being my protagonist, Spirits Shenanigans, Tags May Change, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: Hina siempre había soñado con ir a Ba Sing Se, las historias que los comerciantes y viajeros decían que era un lugar donde escaparías de la guerra y podrías vivir sin temor al fuego.Nunca le dijeron como terminaría viajando allí.Nunca le advirtieron que NO había guerra en Ba Sing Se.Nunca supo que no solo se le puede tener miedo al fuego.
Relationships: Dai Li & Ba Sing Se, Hina & Yun (OCs), Hina & different way of seeing the world, Refugees & Dai Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A:TLA - Los sueños de Hina

**Author's Note:**

> Esto... Probablemente me arrepentiré algún día y nadie lo leerá, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
> Hay algo aquí de los headcanon que he ido recogiendo de otros fics y de mi propia imaginación.  
> Por todo lo que no me gusta leer de personajes OC, tiendo a hacer exactamente lo que no leo, uh? Merezco toda crítica. Aunque espero que les mueva algo en el órgano palpitoso (corazón de buenas personas) y les guste.

* * *

Hina siempre había soñado con ir a Ba Sing Se, las historias que los comerciantes y viajeros dejaban a su paso por su pequeño pueblo siempre le habían dejado los ojos estrellados y exclamando a sus padres con entusiasmo que algún día abriría su propia sastrería en el corazón de la gran ciudad amurallada, porque sería así de genial, donde no había guerra y podría vivir sin temor al fuego. Se imaginaba una ciudad animada, con eruditos fáciles de encontrar charlando de cosas interesantes y serias, bellas damas demostrando su porte, guapos caballeros con ellas, personas como ella viviendo felizmente con los niños jugando sin preocuparse.

Hoy, viendo el rostro demacrado de su hermana por su viaje, no sabe qué sentir sobre sus sueños.

Su pueblo, una vez tan vivo y relativamente rico, fue aniquilado. Las llamas lamieron las casas con hambre y los espectros de caras blancas persiguieron a las almas asustadas de los que fueron sus habitantes. Su hermana había tomado su mano y corrido con Hina hacia las montañas, el calor le golpeaba la espalda y juraría que los espíritus lamentaban y gritaban por el destino del pueblo que habían protegido.

Eran los espíritus, Hina lo jura.

Pensar en la alternativa la haría vomitar.

Hina y su hermana, Yun, se escondieron 3 días y 4 noches en una pequeña cueva en las montañas, el humo había oscurecido su vista por un día entero con dos noches y para el segundo día el cielo estaba algo gris. Hina y Yun se habían mirado todo ese tiempo, cuando no dormían, para asegurarse de que ninguna llamaría la atención de los espectros con sus lágrimas. 

Al cuarto día, la hermana de Hina la había llevado a las afueras del pueblo y le había ordenado vigilar, el hedor de su pueblo era fuerte y Hina se había negado a mirar.

La quinta mañana las encontró en la carretera.

Hina había llorado cuando su hermana le cortó el cabello y la obligó a ponerse ropa que había sido de su vecino, ahora con partes quemadas, porque el rostro de Yun era francamente aterrador. Pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, ni siquiera cuando se cargó también una gran mochila hecha de sus faldas en la espalda, aunque siempre había sido el trabajo de Hina cargar las cosas pesadas.

Hina entendió un poco el porqué cuando sus mejillas ya no fueron redondas y llenas, y la anchura de sus brazos que habían servido antes para llevar tantas cosas disminuyó, cuando Yun dejó de necesitar usar vendas bajo la ropa para ocultar sus pechos y el dinero manchado de hollín se acabó.

Todavía está tratando de olvidar el Paso de la Serpiente y porque Yun ya no tiene tres dedos, ese horrible tiempo en el que pensó que perdería a su hermana por una infección.

“¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO SIN MOVER LAS MANOS, BASURA?”

El jefe de Hina le recuerda por que ya no está segura de sus sueños.

El anillo inferior de Ba Sing Se era mucho peor de lo que había escuchado alguna vez antes de los comerciantes, tan lleno de gente sufriendo, muriendo de hambre y rogando por  _ cualquier cosa _ para sobrevivir. Yun había llorado lágrimas de alivio cuando el haber conservado las agujas de costura y los pocos hilos que se lograron bajo las cenizas las salvo de lo peor que había en esa parte de la ciudad para dos jovencitas.

Hina no sabe cómo decirle a su hermana porque tiene más miedo cuando mira a las Joo Dee y no a las Luciérnagas cuando Yun le recuerda porque siguen trabajando con su jefe y no buscan algo más. Hina no sabe cómo explicarle que los espectros no siempre son fuego y humo, que a veces son tierra y roca que aplastan no solo almas, sino espíritus.

Yun nunca ha entendido como Hina vio el mundo, aunque se lo explicaba con frecuencia antes de esa noche, así que Hina vive con el miedo de que su hermana olvide que no hay guerra en Ba Sing Se.

Hina ya no sabe qué sentir sobre sus sueños, porque mucho de lo que podría se opaca con la aprehensión de estar atenta para distraer a su hermana, distraerla cada vez que alguien dice algo que se burla del “aparente miedo irrazonable” que atrapa a los refugiados y tuerce la expresión cansada de Yun en un rictus de furia candente.

Hina todavía evita mirar a la mujer sonriente que una vez fue Jia cada que pasa las puertas que llevan al anillo medio para entregar ropa, aunque la mirada de Jia le queme la espalda, como retandola a hablar de cuando se rompió y le gritó a su jefe en la mitad del mercado por llamarla “refugiada inútil y sin valor que solo ocupa el espacio de los buenos ciudadanos”, cuando contó a gritos sobre los espectros de fuego y humo.

Si tan solo Yun entendiera, Hina se lo habría explicado hace mucho, porque Jia ya no es Jia, porque ya solo quedan ellas en ese lugar de su grupo del Paso.

Pero el humo es denso, se arremolina en tus pulmones y te hace difícil ver.

Hina ya no sabe qué sentir sobre sus sueños, también, porque a veces realmente no quiere salir de ese doloroso lugar de trabajo, aunque su costura y bordado puedan llevarlas como mínimo al anillo medio, y es por que en ese hay algo menos de gente. Hina aún puede ver a los espectros de tierra en los techos cuando mira de noche por su ventana, persiguiendo espíritus y a los delirantes de la falsa guerra a la luz de la luna, y si ella puede mirarlos a veces, siempre pudiendo sentir su mirada en sus cabezas entre tanta gente, ¿Como sera cuando ya no esté la protección de tal multitud?

Cuando Hina, al final del día, no puede evitar que su hermana arme un alboroto menor contra su jefa, no sabe qué sentir sobre sus sueños cuando uno de los espectros de tierra y rocas llama a su puerta apenas entran, y les sonríe cálido mientras su mirada es fría. Todo su cuerpo, un brote verde flexible, está mirando hacia Yun mientras le explica que han notado su talento y entienden su frustración por tal desperdicio, haciendo el estrés demasiado, haciendo sonreír a su hermana cuando ofrecen un lugar en el anillo medio porque necesitan a alguien de tales talentos.

Pero su mirada, plana y deslucida como la tierra seca, dura e implacable como la roca, está todo el tiempo sobre Hina que está detrás de su hermana. Esa mirada advierte a Hina mientras les dice que se considerarán ciudadanos de Ba Sing Se mientras demuestren dedicación a su trabajo, que no se asusten, porque han notado que ya son ejemplares en ello aún siendo refugiados y que lo que sucedió ese día solo fue la única vez.

Yun sonríe y festeja, ofreciendo té que no tienen y bocadillos que son su comida de los próximos 3 días.

Y Hina recibe el mensaje, sabe que los espectros han notado sus esfuerzos por calmar las almas de los vivos por sus muertos, que los ha visto con los gatos por los tejados y como fantasmas anónimos entre la gente del mercado, saben que Hina ve los espíritus que persiguen y teme a las Joo Dee, saben que el hilo que ha tejido en los pocos brotes verdes que han llegado a sus manos les ha servido en la caza.

Hina sabe que, de no ser por ese último pedazo de lo que sabe y la ignorancia de su hermana, Yun sería otra Jia y Hina se habría unido a sus padres y pueblo en el mundo espiritual, eso si eran amables con Hina.

Hina había soñado alguna vez en ir a la gran ciudad amurallada donde no hay guerra para ser conocida por su costura en altos círculos.

Y lo logró.

Hina no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

Pero Hina si sabe como se siente cuando un cartel de Se Busca, traído por los espíritus en el viento, cae suavemente en su mano. Hina se siente como que realmente debería haberlo sabido mejor.

El pasado distante manchado de sangre, regresando de entre los muertos, le devuelve la mirada, y Hina se siente de nuevo como en esos 3 días y 4 noches.

* * *


End file.
